


The Magic Sword. Quest for Hyrule

by Acuberon_1285



Series: Movies/Series as LU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Singing, Trans Character, Twilight is a girl, Wild is blind, kinda violent?, wind is a bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acuberon_1285/pseuds/Acuberon_1285
Summary: When the Master Sword is stolen by the evil knight Ganondorf, Twilight goes after it, helped by the blind hermit Wild and his bird Wind and the two-headed dragon, Warriors and Legend. Will they be in time to safe the Kingdom?
Relationships: Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Twilight/Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Movies/Series as LU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146980
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language! There may be mistakes in the grammar.

The wind was blowing over the ocean on a late autumn day. Seagulls calling. Three travelers ride along a path; A man, Time, a woman, Malon and a little girl, Twilight. The girl bumps up and down on her horse, before straightening herself and ride like a knight just as her father. 

‘'Come on!’' The three ride along a path which led to the beach. Time was helping his wife off the horse, while the girl climbed on hers and giggled. ‘'Father!’' She jumps in his arms and together they roll down the sandy bank, laughing. ‘'Father, do you really have to go?’' she asked with sadness in her voice. 

Time sat up on his knees. ‘'I’m afraid I must, Twilight. You know the King’s knights will be here soon.’' 

Twilight rolled onto her belly, feet in the air, hands under her chin. ‘'Tell me again why you became a knight.’' Malon smiled. ‘'Twilight, you’ve heard it a thousand times!’' Time waved it away. ‘'Oh, but it’s fine Malon. Well my daughter, before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous,’' he drew three triangles in the sand with his finger. ‘'The people stood divided, brother fighting brother. The only hope for peace was in the legend of the Master Sword, for it was said that only the true king could pull the magical sword from its stone and unite the people. Many tried, all failed.’' He paused, ‘'Then, on the very day you were born, an unexpected hero stepped forth, his name was Sky, and he was that true king. With the Master Sword at his side he led us out of the darkness, and together we build the greatest Kingdom on earth, everyone rejoiced.’' 

‘'Hyrule!’' Twilight giggled in excitement. Time showed his shield, ‘'and so these three triangles represent the unity of our people. As a knight, I took an oath to protect Hyrule, King Sky and the Master Sword.’' He put his shield away and turned his head when he heard horses approaching. Twilight jumped to her feet. ‘'The knights are here!’' The three of them stepped on their horses and Time took off to join the knights, Twilight following him. ‘'I’m coming with you, daddy!’' she yelled. Time turned his head and looked at his daughter, amusement in his eyes. ‘'Yes, when you’re old enough, Twilight. I will take you to Hyrule, I promise. I love you!’' 

‘'One day, I’ll be a knight, just like father.’' 

Time gathered the knights around him. ‘'Let’s go!’' And together, he and the knights went on their journey to Hyrule where King Sky was waiting. 

_‘'United we stand, now and forever, in truth, divided we fall.’'_

_‘'Hand upon hand, brother to brother, no one, shall be greater than all.’'_

The knights arrived at Hyrule in three days, after a long journey in nights, twilights and dawns. They were welcomed warmly by the people. 

_‘'United we stand, now and forever, in truth, divided we fall.’'_

_‘'Hand upon hand, brother to brother, no one, shall be greater than all’'_

Time stepped off his horse as Sky appeared at the entrance of the castle with Hyrule. 

_‘'It’s been ten years we celebrate, all that made our kingdom great, Liberty and Justice for all.’'_

The knights followed the King inside the castle, heading for Round Table. Ganondorf secretly followed them, coming from a dark doorway. 

_‘'Each of us will now divide, for equal shares our countryside, promising equality for all we reside!’'_

King Sky opened the door what revealed the room of the Round Table. The knights enter, singing. 

_‘'United we stand, now and forever, in truth, divided we fall.’'_

They all take place at the Table. Sky pulled out the Master Sword, pointing it up. The knights make the same gesture, before putting the swords in their scabbards on the back of their chairs. 

_‘'Hand upon hand, brother to brother, no one shall be greater than all.’'_

One by one the knights put their shields in the air, reflecting the sun. 

_‘'Liberty- Justice- Trust.’'_

_‘'Freedom- Peace- Honor.’'_

_‘'Goodness- Strength-_ _Valor_ _.’'_

They lowered their shields, Ganondorf slammed his down. ‘' **ME!’'** He sat back. ‘' _Charming_ sing along. Now let’s get down to business. I waited a long time for this day. What about my land?’' King Sky looked at him. ‘'Sir Ganondorf. Always thinking of yourself. As Knights of the Round Table our obligation is to the people, not to ourselves. The lands will be divided according to each person’s needs.’' 

‘'Then I need more than everyone. I wouldn’t have supported you for all these years if I thought you were running... a charity.’' Ganondorf told the King. Time banged his fist on the table. ‘'The King has decided!’' Ganondorf bent forward. ‘'Then it’s time for a new king, and I vote for me,’' he said, pointing at himself with an evil smile. Sky scowled at him. Time slowly stood up from his seat. ‘'I will not serve a false King,’' he hissed. 

‘'Then serve... **A DEAD ONE!’'** Ganondorf yelled, grabbing a mace from under the table and he charged towards Sky. Everyone gasped with shock and took their swords. Time stood before Sky trying to block the mace, but he got knocked off be the force. The knights tried to hit Ganondorf, but he was too strong. He charged for Sky ready to slam the mace in the King’s head. Sky quickly grabbed the Master Sword and blocked the blow, the magic making Ganondorf stumble backward on the ground. Sky glared at him, the magic leaving the Sword. Ganondorf scrambled to his feet. ‘'One day, that sword will be in my hand, and ALL WILL BE MINE!’' He ran out of the room, blocking the door with a wooden beam, before nine spears pierce through the wooden door. 

The knights gather around Time, who was laying on the ground, motionless. 

‘'Time?’' 

‘'Is he all right?’' 

‘'Sir Time?’' 

But they never got an answer back... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later...

_ 1 week _ _ later... Lon Lon Ranch _

Snow had fallen, covering the land in a beautiful white blanket. Twilight sat on her horse, Epona, bucket on her head and a stick in her right hand, acting as a knight as Malon sweeps the snow away at the door with a broom. Twilight charges forward and hits the snowman she’d built earlier, with a smile of victory as she hit her target, breaking the snowman. In the distance she could hear a horse neighing. She looks up and sees the knights. Twilight’s smile grew wider. ‘'Mother, listen, Father!’' She jumps off Epona and ran towards the knights. They look down at her with sadness. 

Twilight looked from left to right as the knights pass her, hoping that one of them would be her father. The last knights had passed her and she lost hope. She looked forward and saw her father on a wagon, pulled by oxen. Twilight took a step back. ‘'No...’' 

Twilight, Malon, King Sky and the knights gathered around the coffin of sir Time.

Malon held Twilight’s hand, trying to give her the little bit of strength she had to comfort her daughter.

Sky had put the top of the coffin on and gave Malon her husband’s shield, dented from the blow that took his life. Twilight looked up at the shield, remembering the time her father had showed her what the three triangles meant. Tears were streaming down her face. King Sky spoke to Malon: ‘'Your husband died saving my life. And saving Hyrule. Lady Malon, the gates of Hyrule will always be open to you.’' He turned to the knights. ‘'Sir Time was my most trusted knight. And  also my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how he bravely uphold the ideals of Hyrule.’' He pulled out the Master Sword and held it up, the knights doing the same, showing respect for the fallen knight. 

Twilight let go of her mother’s hand and ran to the coffin and ran her fingers along the three triangles engraved in the coffin before running to her horse. She hugs Epona and cries. 

_ ‘'If you were with me now, I’d find myself in you.’' _

_ ‘'If you were with me now, you’re the only one who knew, all the things we planned to do....’' _

_ 10 years later... _

Twilight looked up from her reflection in a pond.

_ ‘'I want to live my life, the way you said I would, with courage as my light, fighting for what’s right like you made me believe I could.’' _

Twilight slid down a sandy bank, taking a stick and she drew a triangle. 

_ ‘'And I will fly on my father’s wings.’' _

_ ‘'To places I have never been.’' _

_ ‘'There is so much I haven’t seen.’' _

_ ‘'And I can feel, his heartbeat still, I will do great things.’' _

Twilight put the stick away and hopped from rock to rock into the ocean. Waves crashing into them.

_ ‘'On my father wings.’' _

A wave crashed right into her, almost knocking her off the rock. She quickly turned back and headed for the ranch. She was greeted by her mother, who gave her a bucket of waste and mud for the pigs. Twilight reluctantly took it and threw the inside all over the pigs. She leans down on the fence, hand under her chin. 

_ ‘'This world I’ll never see, my dreams that just won’t be.’' _

_ ‘'This horse’s stride, with one day’s ride, will have covered more distance than me.’' _

Twilight took a pitchfork and climbed on the fence, jumping from pig to pig before landing on her horse, Epona. She took off and hit a make-shift scarecrow on the way. She took a good hold of the pitchfork, her eyes on the target, a hay pile, and threw. 

The pitchfork first launched back by a rope, hitting armor and then landing perfectly in the hay pile. 

_ ‘'But I will fly on my father’s wings, to places I have never been.’' _

_ ‘'There is so much I haven’t seen.’' _

_ ‘'And I can feel, his heartbeat still, I will do great things.’' _

_ ‘'On my father’s wings.’' _

Twilight steps off Epona and grabs the pitchfork, giving the cows hay. She then placed a bucket of food in front of Epona who started eating immediately. Twilight walks over to a window and opened it, letting fresh air enter the stable.

_ ‘'Someday with his spirit to guide me, and his memory beside me.’' _

_ ‘'I will be free!’' _

She jumps out of the window on a wooden plank, launching a  cucco in the air. She grabs a potlid and wooden spoon and ran off to a cow. Twilight started air fighting, using the spoon like a sword. Twilight’s shoulders slumped down in disappointment; she threw the lid back on the barrel where the cucco in landed, who poked its head out and got the lid on its head, knocking him out. 

_ ‘'Fly on my father’s wings, to places I have never been.’' _

_ ‘'There is so much I haven’t seen.’' _

_ ‘'And I can feel, his heartbeat still, I will do great things.’' _

_ ‘'On my father’s wings.’' _

Twilight ran on a ledge, stopped at the end and put her arms in the air.

_ ‘'On my father’s wings!’' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master Sword has been stolen

_ 10 years later... Hyrule _

It’s night in Hyrule, the Knights of the Round Table are gathered around, two seats empty. King Sky stood up. ‘'In the ten years since Sir Time's death, equality, and freedom, have spread throughout the lands. The Master Sword, has given us the strength to stand together against all injustice,’' he told the knights. 

The knights applauded; Sky raised his hand up for silence. ‘'Hyrule has prospered beyond our greatest dreams-’' he continued but was cut off when wood fell down the roof and a creature landed on the table, the wind blowing out the candles, making it pitch-black in the room.

The knights raise their swords, ready to strike. ‘'It’s a Griffin,’' a knight whispered. The Griffin slowly looked around, looking for one sword in particularly. Sky brought his hand to his sword without looking away from the Griffin. 

King Sky almost had the Master Sword in his hand when the Griffin thrust forward and grabbed the sword in his beak, slashing open Sky’s arm. He yelled in pain. The knights threw spears as the Griffin started to escape.

‘'It’s taken the Master Sword!’'

‘'Sky is wounded!’' a knight yelled, rushing to the King’s side, trying to help him, but Sky pushed him away. ‘'Never mind me! Find Hyrule and go after the sword,’' he told the knights.

The Griffin breaks through the tower, breaking the roof completely. The knights heard the crash and fired arrows at the enormous beast, doing hardly any damage. Knights ride out of the castle trying to retrieve the sword. 

‘'Send words across the land! The Master Sword has been stolen!’' a knight yelled. Seconds later a horn was blown, echoing through the dark night. 

Hyrule rushed up the tower. ‘'Silver Wings! Protect the Sword!’' he called in the cold night air.

The Griffin was flying above the Forbidden Forest, the Master Sword in his talons when suddenly there was silver flash. A silver winged falcon attacked the Griffin, forcing it to drop the Master Sword, which fell in the forest. The Griffin turned around and dove after the sword, trying to catch it before it ended in the forest where no one would ever find it again. 

The Master Sword broke through the thorns and the Griffin nearly fell in as well, stopping at the last possible moment. Thorn hands reached up from the forest, grabbing the Griffin’s wings, pulling him down. After hard struggling the Griffin escaped and flew away. The silver winged falcon watches as his enemy fled, he dove down in the forest, a flash of silver created by the early sun of dawn on his wings.

_ Lon  _ _ Lon _ _ Ranch _

Twilight is collecting eggs as she hears the horn from Hyrule, she puts her work away and runs toward the Ranch.

‘'No! Absolutely not!’'

‘'But mother, the Master Sword is missing. I  _ must _ go after it.’' Twilight urged. 

Malon shook her head. ‘'That's a job for knights, not for a young girl.’' she stated, holding a white dress the seamstress had made. 

‘'But I want to be a knight! Going on great adventures, fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress,’' Twilight paused for a moment. ‘'What’s a damsel anyway?’'

Malon put the dress over Twilight’s head, with help from the seamstress. ‘'Now, Twilight _ , Twilight _ , stand still, and try on your new dress.’' 

‘'Mother! I don't want a new dress. I  _ want _ to save Camelot. If you'd just let me, I know I'd find the Master Sword all on my own.’' Twilight stated.

‘'The knights will find the sword, and they'll do it by working together.’'

‘'While I work here. Doing the chores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the house!  _ Boring _ ! Where's the glory in that?’'

Malon put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder and then on her cheek so Twilight was facing her. ‘’Twilight...one day, you will learn what Hyrule means. Till then, you'll stay here with me.’'

‘'Oh, alright!’' Twilight escaped from her mother’s embrace, feeling tears coming. She threw away the dress and ran to her room. Malon tried to call after her, but sighed. She turned to look at a tapestry of herself, Time and Twilight. 

‘'What would you do?’' she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf invades Malon's Ranch

Twilight was collecting eggs; irritation was boiling inside her. ‘' How am I ever going to do great things if I’m stuck here with these silly chickens?’' she mumbled, grabbing another egg. She was to put it in her basket when suddenly a dark shadow loomed over her. She looked up and gasps, dropping the egg. 

_Meanwhile in the Ranch_

Malon was cleaning the table, feeling slightly guilty about her argument with Twilight. She was about to walk outside when flaming arrows shoot through the house’s windows. A large flame explodes behind the doors knocking them down. A few more flaming arrows break through the windows, one of them lands on the table, scaring Malon and her servants. Then several barbaric men charge through the doorway. She gasps as a man with red armor and a horned helmet on his head enters the house. 

‘'Knock, knock?’' 

Malon took a step forward. ‘'Who are you?’' The stranger took off his helmet, revealing his identity. Malon gasped. ‘'Ganondorf!’' 

‘'Malon, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd invade. How about a kiss?’' Ganondorf placed a hand on her chin. ‘'I hear you're still single...’' Malon slapped the hand away. ‘' _Impertinent pig!_ '' 

‘'Is that a no?’' 

‘'I demand you leave immediately!’' 

‘'So _rude!_ And after I came all this way. Just to see you.’' 

Malon glared at him. ‘'What do you want?’' 

Ganondorf turned to her. ‘'Hyrule.’' 

_‘'Let's go back to war and violence. I'm so bored with peace and-’'_

A servant dropped a cup in fear. Ganondorf turned to him. 

‘' **SILENCE!** '' 

_‘'Nights of Evil filled with fear.’'_

Ganondorf takes Time’s shield from above the mantelpiece. 

_‘'Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun!’'_

He flings the shield across the table. Malon grabbed it before it crashed on the floor. ‘'You’re mad!’' she hissed. Ganondorf looked flattered. ‘'I'm so glad you noticed! I've been working at it for years!’' 

_‘'Let darkness find its sad ways.’'_

_‘'Let's go back to good old bad days.’'_

Ganondorf stomped his foot on the table, which makes a sword on the end of the table fly across the room. 

_‘'No more foolish acts of kindness.’'_

He catches the sword. 

_‘'Sky and his kingdom...will be mine!’'_

He walks over to the tapestry and used the sword to cut out the section which depicts Twilight. ‘'And pretty Malon... you're going to help me.’' 

‘'I would sooner die!’' 

Ganondorf pulls the torn section off the tapestry. ‘'I think you'll find YOU WON'T BE ABLE _TO RESIST_!’' he said and decapitate Twilight’s head in the tapestry. Two men enter the room, holding Twilight, who is struggling to break free as she is dragged across the room. ‘'Mother!’' 

Ganondorf laughs and gave his sword to one of his men. Twilight is thrown down on the floor before Ganondorf. Malon tried to reach for her daughter, but was held back by two men. ‘'Don’t you dare harm her!’' she said, anger and worry in her voice. 

Ganondorf smirks at Twilight before he turns around, Twilight quickly grabs the mace from one of his men. 

‘'Follow my plan...’' Ganondorf began. Twilight swings the mace behind him, but he suddenly turns around and grabs it, before she can hit him and he moved it around with his hand. ‘'...and she won’t be hurt.’' 

‘'Years from now, no one will bother, to recall your good King Sky, because all of this will be mine! This will all be mine!’' Ganondorf yelled in the ice-cold night air. 

_‘'I have a plan; it includes you. You, Malon, will lead me to Hyrule.’'_

_’'Where I will claim_ _all_ _that is mine.’'_

_‘'In the back of your wagons, my men will all hide.’'_

_‘'You'll sit up front as the gates open wide.’'_

_‘'Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride!’'_

One of Ganondorf’s henchmen runs up to him and present with a box, he opened it and grabbed a green glowing liquid potion. 

_‘'With this potion I bought from some witches.’'_

Ganondorf grabs a nearby cucco and puts a drop on the cucco and a few in the well. The liquid bubbles are emitting green steam and smoke. 

_‘'A drop on this cucco; And watch as it switches into a weapon that I can use at will.’'_

Ganondorf places the potion in one of his Armor and grabs an axe that was thrown to him and hurls both the axe and the cucco into the well. 

_‘'Now this chicken can kill!’'_

The powerful blast of steam and smoke rised so fast that it spooks Twilight and Malon. Ganondorf cackles as out came the cucco now an axe cucco hybrid. ‘'Ta-da! Behold.... Bladebeak!’' Bladebeak lands and feeled his new look. Ganondorf walked around the well, humming. 

_‘'Stand right up and enter quickly.’'_

_‘'I’ll transform the meek and sickly.’'_

_‘'Into iron men with hands of steel.’'_

Ganondorf thugs make a line to be changed into various weapon merged hybrids. One of his men places a pile of weapons next to him. ‘'Yes, yes into the water, quickly now go you fools,’' Ganondorf sneered, eyes twitching. One by one all the thugs jumped in the well to come out into their new forms. ‘'Next! Stand up straight now! Move it along!’' Ganondorf ordered. He turned to the side and saw one of the thugs holding up a fork. ‘'No, no, no, no! That’s no good!’' Ganondorf snatched the fork away and replaced it with a crossbow, before pushing him in. Seconds later an iron man came out of the well having a crossbow as a hand. 

‘'Prepare for the dawning of a new age!’' 

One of Ganondorf’s men who was holding Twilight hostage, stupidly lets go of her grip and runs to the well. 

‘'The Ganondorf Age! Year One!’' 

The newly formed thug held Malon as Twilight hid to prevent from being spotted. Malon turned her head slightly to her. 

‘'Go to Hyrule. Warn Sky,’' Malon whispered. 

‘'I won’t leave you here!’' 

‘'Twilight, Ganondorf will be in Hyrule in three days. Take the main road. Get there before us.’' 

‘'But Mother...’' Twilight protested. 

‘'Go. Now you have the chance! Go, Twilight, you’re our only hope,’' Malon urged. Twilight hesitated a few more seconds before going through the hole. ‘'Be careful, dear,’' Malon whispered, worry in her voice. 

Ganondorf cackled evilly. 

_‘'Only one will be revered, worshiped, hated, loved and feared.’'_

Bladebeak stared at his talons and started dancing, in a weird fashion. 

‘'I just like to say a few words:’' Ganondorf said, climbing on a stack of crates. 

‘'I!’' 

‘'ME!” 

‘'MINE!’' 

_‘'You are mistaken if you believe.’'_

_‘’Ganondorf was someone who will crumble and leave.’'_

_‘'Now I'm back! And I will be staying this time!’'_

‘'I told you once!’' Ganondorf yelled. He jumped off the crates and landed in front of the well. 

‘'I told you twice! Everything you see before you, every last bit of it.’' 

Three green triangles appeared in the sky, turning into snakes before fading into a green cloud. 

‘'Will. Be. Mine.’' 

The iron men started packing stuff in the wagons. 

‘'To the wagons! Next stop, Hyrule!’' 

Twilight was sneaking away quietly when a Griffin flew up the stone ledge. She gasps as the griffin landed on the ledge. Twilight quickly hid so she wouldn’t get spotted by Ganondorf, who was approaching the Griffin. He smiled. 

‘'My faithful pet. How was the flight? Panic sweeps across the land.’' 

‘'Precisely.’' 

‘'My plan is perfect.’' 

‘'Precisely.’' 

‘'Without the sword, Sky is vulnerable.’' 

‘'Precisely.’' 

Ganondorf turned and gleamed. ‘'And now the Master Sword is mine!’' 

The Griffin grunted and turned away nervously. ‘'Here is where we enter a gray area.’' Ganondorf turned around suspiciously, he grabbed the Griffin by the throat. ‘'Excuse me? You lost the Master Sword? how?’' 

Twilight crept out of her hiding spot to listen more carefully when she heard that the Master Sword was somewhere out there. 

‘'I was attacked by a falcon,’' the Griffin told Ganondorf, who looked astonished. ‘'What? My magnificent beast outmatched by a puny, little pigeon?’' 

‘'It wasn’t a pigeon; it was a _falcon_! With silver wings.’' 

‘'Silver wings? Ooh, scary!’' Ganondorf mocked the Griffin, he grabbed its ear and pulled him down. ‘'Where is the sword now?’' 

‘'In the place of untold danger.’' 

‘'The Forbidden Forest.’' 

‘'Precisely master.’' 

Twilight gasped and quietly sneaks away to the barn. 

Ganondorf runs his finger along the Griffin’s beak and up to the top of his head. ‘'Have I told you today how magnificent and totally WORTHLESS YOU ARE!’' he yelled and ripped away a feather from the Griffin’s eyebrow. The Griffin screeched in pain. Ganondorf walked away in annoyance. ‘'The Master Sword is the one thing, that can keep me from my conquest of Hyrule!’' He stops in his tracks when he hears a horse neighing in the distance. He turned his head and sees Twilight riding away on her horse. 

‘'OH THE, THE, GIRL!’' 

Ganondorf turns to his iron men. ‘'You, you and you, fancy feet!’' Bladebeak looks up at Ganondorf and banged into one of the iron men’s leg, creating a loud clang, startling the cucco. ‘'After her! And bring her back!’' He then turned to the Griffin again. ‘'And you’re going to lead me to the Master Sword.’' 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Forbidden Forest

Twilight charges through the gate with her horse and rides off on the stone path. Malon sees her daughter riding off in the distance as she is being put in one of the wagons by Ganondorf’s men. Tears were burning in her eyes.

_‘'I pray you'll be my eyes.’'_

_‘' And watch her where she goes.’'_

_‘'And help her to be wise.’'_

_‘'Help me to let go.’'_

Twilight skidded to a halt at the direction signs, one reads “HYRULE” pointing to the right, and the other reading “FORBBIDEN FOREST” pointing to the left. She looked behind her as two iron men approach her on boars. Twilight makes her choice and heads for the Forbidden Forest, her heart beating fast in fear.

_‘'Every mother’s prayer, every child knows.’'_

Twilight looks behind her, the iron men shoots two arrows, narrowly missing her. The arrows hit a tree, it fell, blocking her path. Twilight halted and looked for a way to pass the tree.

_‘'Lead her to a place.’'_

_‘'Guide her to a place.’'_

_‘'Give her faith, so she’ll be safe.’'_

Twilight led her horse into a shallow river and onto a shore and starts riding towards the forest.

_‘'Lead her to a place.’'_

_‘'Guide her with your grace.’'_

_‘'To a place where she'll be safe.’'_

Twilight stops at the edge of the forest, the horse reared, frightened by the fog forming into a mouth. Twilight falls off and landed with a thud on the ground. The horse then runs away scared.

Twilight looked at her horse as it ran away in fear. Moments later, she saw the thugs charging towards her. Twilight scrambled to her feet and looked at the forest.

‘'The Forbidden Forest.’'

Twilight runs into forest, trying to get away from the thugs, slipping over wet rocks.

The thugs are about to charge after her, when the boars they were riding on, collapse, forcing them to enter the forest on foot. The third boar, the one with Bladebeak, crashes into a rock, launching the cucco into the air. He flew in circles before landing into the arrow thug’s arm. Bladebeak looked up. ‘' Hey! We’re not going in there, are we?’' he asked.

The thug glares at him, Bladebeak chuckles nervously.

‘'Chicken.’'

‘'But I’ve got a wife and two eggs at home!’'

The thug shook the cucco off. Bladebeak fell beak first on the ground. ‘' Hey! Don’t leave me here!’'

Twilight ran in the forest, encounters a few branches. Her ponytail tie gets snagged by a branch and undoes her ponytail.

The thugs smash their way through the branches. One of the branches hits Bladebeak on the beak, slicing it off. Bladebeak shakes himself back to his senses and continues running.

Twilight comes to a rocky ledge, but sees the mace wielding thug closing in and continues running. She jumps over a ledge where many single eyeball creatures pop out of many holes. She turns back to see if she lost them, but she trips over a root and falls off a cliff, screaming. But luckily, she lands into the pond unharmed. Twilight emerges from the pond coughing and notices a net tangled around her.

‘'Hey!’'

Twilight turns to the source of the voice. A young man came out of the shadows of the large tree roots den, holding a long wooden staff in his hands.

‘'That’s my net!’'

He hits the stick softly in his hand. Twilight stared at him in confusion. Suddenly the thugs jump off the cliff and land in the water, Bladebeak followed afterwards. The man looked around, knowing there could be trouble.

The arrow thug grabs Bladebeak and throws it at him. But the man dodges at the right time when he hears the sound of the falcon’s screech. The falcon comes out of the shadows from the trees and distracts the thugs by glinting his wing. The man then uses his staff to whack the mace wielding thug into the water, and whacks the arrow thug in the face. The mace wielding thug emerged and is about to attack him from behind. But the man hits his staff in the thug’s crotch and lifts him up, where a tongue wrapped around him and a rock stump creature swallows the thug. Twilight gasped as the stump creature belches. Bladebeak breaks free from the root but noticed he’s in mid-air. ‘'Uh-oh...’' and he fell in the water.

The falcon flies down to aid the man who was holding his stick ready. The arrow thug approached him and was ready to attack when the falcon chirps as a signal, the man whacked a vine where the falcon was. The thug hears a noise, and before he can recognize it, he gets whacked by a hanging log into a whirlpool where it closes and all its left is his gargling noises. The man smirked in victory.

Danger is gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight meets Wild

Twilight released herself from the net. ‘' That was... incredible! How you, smashed those creatures! How you-you avoided that-that-that, thing! You're amazing! You're-’' she said, but noticed that the man wasn’t listening to her. ‘'Mmhmm,’' he hummed.

Twilight rolled her eyes. ‘'Not even listening to me.’'

‘'Great!’' the man said in frustration, and gets out a fish he managed to catch with the undamaged part of the net. ‘'Took me six weeks to make this net!’'

Twilight placed her hair back into a ponytail with a spare hair tie. ‘'Net? You saved my life. Thank you.’'

The man shrugged. ‘'Well, everyone can make a mistake,’' he said. The fish slipped out of his grasp. 

‘'Oh, I get it. This is where King Sky sends his unfunny jesters, right?’'

The man chuckled. ‘'And now I thank you,’' he said. Twilight looked confused. ‘'For what?’' 

‘'For reminding me why I'm a hermit! Good day!’' The man walked out of the water. The falcon watches the scene from a branch. 

‘'But wait! What's your name?’' Twilight called after the man.

‘'It’s Wild.’'

‘'I’m Twilight!’' she tried, but Wild ignored her completely. Twilight stopped him. ‘'Wild! Why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?’' she asked as she catches up to him. ‘'Oh. Oh, I didn't realize you were-’' Twilight stammered as she realized what was wrong with Wild.

‘'What? Tall? Rugged? Handsome?’'

‘'Blind,’' Twilight said in astonishment.

Wild chuckles slightly. ‘'...You know, I always forget that one.’'

Twilight sighs in annoyance and followed him, not noticing  Bladebeak following her. The  cucco hid behind a bush, which suddenly moved. ‘'Ah! Moving bush! Woo!’' 

The falcon flew down and tries to tell Wild something. ‘'Not now, Wind,’' Wild murmured. 

Twilight looked at Wind, noticing the silver wings. ‘'Hey look! Your falcon has silver wings!’' she said, remembering what the Griffin said back at Lon Lon Ranch.  _ ''It wasn’t a pigeon it was a falcon, with silver wings.’' _

Wild turned to her. ‘'Really? I'll have to take your word for that,’' he said sarcastically. Twilight immediately noticed her mistake. ‘'Oh no, I'm sorry. It, it means he knows where the Master Sword is.’'

‘' Sure he does. In Hyrule. You know, big castle, lots of flags.’' 

‘'No, it’s somewhere in the forest. Ganondorf has stolen it and he’s taken my mother hostage. That’s why I’m here! I must find the sword and return it to Sky or Hyrule and my mother are doomed.’' 

Wind landed on Wild’s arm and chirps to him about the stolen sword. 

‘'The Master Sword is here?’' Wild asked silently, Wind chirps in agreement. ‘'Right, we’re going after it!’'

‘'Great!’' Twilight sighed with relief. Wild turned to face her. ‘'Not you, me and Wind.’' He points the stick at Twilight. ‘'We work alone.’'

‘'Well, I see no reason why I can’t come along!’' she said with annoyance and pushed the stick away.

_ ‘'I know the sound of each rock and stone.’' _

Wild taps the stone with his staff that he’s on, which raised and lift him up towards a cliff.

_ ‘'And I embrace what others fear.’' _

_ ‘'You are not to roam in this forgotten place.’' _

Twilight climbs up the rock behind him.

_ ‘'Just the likes of me are welcome here.’' _

Wild walks up on a fallen tree up to a waterfall.

_ ‘'Everything breathes.’' _

_ ‘'And I know each breath.’' _

_ ‘'For me it means life.’' _

_ ‘'For others, it's death.’' _

Twilight manages to get herself on the ledge and follows Wild behind his back, he opened the waterfall with his staff, and walks through. 

_ ‘'It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned.’' _

_ ‘'More than enough for this man.’' _

Twilight goes underneath the waterfall in curiosity of how it manages to stayed open a gap in mid-air. The waterfall closes on her, Twilight getting a curtain of water over her. 

Wild stood next to a giant tree, feeling the bark with his hand. 

_ ‘'Like every tree stands on its own.’' _

_ ‘'Reaching for the sky I stand alone.’' _

A vine appeared and wrapped around Wild’s waist, it pulled him over the roots to the other side.

_ ‘'I share my world with no one else.’' _

_ ‘'All by myself, I stand alone.’' _

Wild had made it through the giant tree roots and landed on the other side. Twilight watched him and started to make her way through the trees as well. Wild stood in the middle of a field, chanting a nice tune making small leaf creatures fly. 

_ ‘'I've seen your world with these very eyes.’' _

_ ‘'D _ _ on’t come any closer.’' _

_ ‘'Don’t even try.’' _

Wild travelled through several tongue plants alright. Twilight followed him with determination, but the plants start attacking her. She puts her hands on her head to protect herself and rushes out of the way.

_ ‘'I've felt all the pain.’' _

_ ‘' _ _ And I've heard all the lies.’' _

Wild approaches a lake, Twilight was about to warn him but witnessed how water fountains rose and lifting Wild up step by step and one by one. 

_ ‘'But in my  _ _ world, _ _ there's no Compromise.’' _

He jumps on a ledge and continues his way down, but Twilight, however, had trouble with the fountains. Wild landed on a tree stump which forms legs and transports him to a slope which he slides down to a giant flower forest. 

_ ‘'Like every tree stands on its own.’' _

_ ‘'Reaching for the sky I stand alone.’' _

Wild grabbed hold of one the flower which lifts him up like a helicopter. Twilight, saw this, finds a yellow flower, but shrinks down in its annoyance.

_ ‘'I share my world with no one else.’' _

_ ‘'All by myself, I stand alone.’' _

Twilight finally found a helicopter flower and grabs hold of it from the bottom and looked down from her slight fear of heights. The flower transported Wild to a tall giant rock surface. 

_ ‘'All by myself, I stand alone.’' _

The flower flew straight into a tree, forcing Twilight to climb all the way up the rock. 

_ ‘'All by myself, I stand alone.’' _

Wind flies around Wild and lands on his hand. Twilight finally catches up with Wild at last by helping herself by holding onto his clothes. ‘'I stand alone too,’' she told him. She looked at the horizon, Wind landed on her shoulder. 

Wild turned around. ‘'Wind!’' 

Twilight giggled slightly. ‘'I just need your help this once.’'

‘'Oh! All right!’' Wild  sighed , and he started his way down the rock. ‘'But don’t give me any trouble!’'

Wild got dumped with purple, sticky liquid. He groaned and shook it off. ‘'It’s a fine mess you’ve gotten us into, Wind.’' 

‘'This isn’t so bad!’' Twilight said, touching the flowers above her, making it drop the liquid. She steps on a patch of grass which comes alive and forms a mouth, but Wild whacks it with his staff. The thin thorn branches uncurl behind Twilight. ‘'I don’t know why you made such a fuss,’' she said, not noticing the dangers around her. Wind chirps to signal Wild who also swatted them with his staff. Twilight was climbing up a tree. ‘'I’ve had a tougher time collecting eggs!’' Wild grabbed a rock and throws it to a giant green flytrap creature who was behind an unaware Twilight. 

‘'Trouble, trouble, trouble!’' Wild hissed, Wind landed on his hand. ‘'With a capital T!’'


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Country

‘'You wretched, mythological moron! Where did you drop the sword?!’' Ganondorf shouted. The Griffin looked up. ‘'It all looks so different from down here.’' he pointed out. There was no sign of the sword, only trees and noises are heard and seen. 

Ganondorf grabbed the Griffin, ready to beat him when suddenly Bladebeak jumps down the hill, and crash landed into the mud puddle. 

Ganondorf turned and pointed at Bladebeak. ‘'You! Report!’' 

‘'Um, oh, err. The girl and the, the blind warrior are following a sliver winged falcon,’' Bladebeak stammered, ‘'Who, who knows where the Master Sword is and...’' He didn’t get the chance to finish when Ganondorf interrupted him. ‘'They’ll lead us right to it. We’re going after them!’' 

_Hyrule_

All the knights have returned back to the castle with news that the sword is nowhere to be found. In the courtyard, one of the knights asks them about the search for the sword, the knights shake their heads, as thorn vines grow on the stone while the glow on the three rings beginning to slowly fade away. In the round table tower, the knights are fixing the roof 

‘'Come on men! We must repair this tower!’' a knight shouted. 

King Sky sat on his bed; his arm bandaged and Hyrule put it in a sling. 

‘' Hyrule, is there any news? Have the knights found the Master Sword?’' 

‘'I’m afraid not.’' 

‘'Then I’ll go after it myself.’' Sky stood up and took a pace forward and collapsed. Hyrule catches him in time. ‘'No! You’ll have to regain your strength!’' he told the king. 

‘'Is there any of your magic can do?’' Sky asked. Hyrule shook his head. ‘'You must rely on the courage of your people,’' he said. 

_Forbidden Forest_

Twilight looked around and continued to walk far behind Wild. She, Wild and Wind have made their way through the yellow fog, there were dead trees and stumps. Wild got down on one knee and sniffed the air. 

‘'Have you got a cold?’' Twilight asked. 

‘'Shh!’' 

Wind landed on a dead tree stump, which suddenly collapses in smithereens. 

‘'What is it?’' Twilight asked Wild. He raised his head. ‘'We’re in Dragon Country.’' He picked up some dust from the ground and felt it. 

‘'Oh,’' Twilight sniffed the air. ‘'Right!’' Then, yellow and green geysers come shooting out the ground. She looks around, and both she and Wild climb up some structure to reach the other side of a cliff. ‘'Are you sure this is Dragon Country? Shouldn’t there be a sign or something? Hey, it could say ’Welcome to Dragon Country’’' 

They climbed through a dragon skeleton which acts as a bridge. They enter the gorge filled with dragon skeletons and carcasses, eggs, pits of lava, and geysers. Twilight looked around. ‘'You don’t think we see any, do you? Is there a group of dragons a pack or a flock? Is it a gaggle or a pride? Is it a herd?’' 

Wild suddenly put his hand in the air. ‘'Quiet!’' 

Twilight a step forward. ‘'Did you hear something?’' 

‘'No, I just want you to be quiet.’' 

‘'Hmmph!’' Twilight sighed in annoyance. She continued walking down until a slab of rock from above the gorge falls down in front of her. 

Twilight jumped back. She looked up to see what has caused it, there were some familiar shapes that might be a dragon, she looks around cautiously, and slowly backs away, until her right foot steps on an egg. She turned and pulls out her foot that was covered with green slime. 

Wild, meanwhile, was walking around, unaware of what’s going on, he continued to venture downward. Twilight finally managed to shake the slime off her foot. She heard some growling noises, making her look around, Wild. was nowhere in sight. 

‘'Wild! Where are you?!’' Twilight sees a shadow of a dragon and runs to find some cover, but with her back turned, two hands reached out and pulled her in an eggshell. It was Wild, he shushes her, and they slowly look out of the eggshell to see if anything is all right. Twilight spotted something on the wall and gasped. ‘'Dragons!’' 

‘'Where? I don’t see any dragons!’' 

Twilight, knew that the shadow had spoken. She turned around to see a tall dragon’s head and a short dragon’s head, she screamed and then falls backwards, breaking the eggshell that she’s in, the tall head screamed as he lowers himself back inside the other half of the shell. 

‘'But, you’re dragons,’' Twilight said in confusion. 

Two voices started echoing from inside the eggshell. 

‘'Oh heavens! Someone’s found our hiding place!’' 

‘'Shut up, cricket ball! Let me handle this. We are dragons! Ferocious, hungry dragons! So go away before we eat you!’' he shouted. 

Twilight and Wild look at each other, confused, then the voice made a shadow puppet on the wall, depicting a monster’s mouth which is not very effective... 

‘'Oh, good show, Leggy, that _is_ clever. Here, let me have a go.’' the other voice said sarcastically. Another hand made a bunny and the voice started humming. 

‘'Oh, great! The bunny of death,’' the other voice said, the other hand grabbed the bunny and they start fighting. ‘'They’re always cringing in fear.’' 

Wild approached the eggshell and taps his staff several times on the eggshell, making the dragons stop what they were doing and raise their heads out of the eggshell. 

‘'Please don’t hurt us!’' the long-necked dragon pleaded. 

Wild rolled his eyes. ‘'Huh. And I thought you were ferocious dragons,’' he said. ‘'Well, not exactly. The real ferocious ones were the most fire breathing bullies out there,’' the shorter dragon told him. The long-necked dragon nodded. ‘'Yes! They’re always picking on us, calling us names, pushing us around! I hate them!’' 

Wild pokes what seemed to be the dragon’s body with his staff, the short dragon pushed it away. ‘'Hey, hey! Easy with the stick buddy.’' 

Wild took a step back. ‘'Who are you?’' 

‘'Well, frankly we’re the reason cousins shouldn’t marry,’' the long-necked dragon said, and he stood up and broke down the eggshell, revealing they are a conjoined twin dragon. Twilight looked speechless. 

‘'Oh. Enchantee mademoiselle,’' the long-necked dragon bowed. I’m Warriors, and this _growth_ on my neck is Legend.’' 

Legend took Twilight’s hand. ‘'But you can call me, ‘Leggy’ for short,’' he told her. Twilight giggled. 

‘'Yes, short on wits, manners, and charm. Everything I hold, dear,’' Warriors said. Legend grabbed Warriors’ snout. ‘'How 'bout holding ya breath?’' he growled. 

Wild turned and started walking away. ‘'Come on, Twilight. Let’s go.’' Twilight turns and followed him. 

Legend let go of Warriors’ snout. ‘'Hey, hey! Where are you going?’' 

‘'To save Hyrule!’' Twilight told them. 

‘'Hyrule! The restaurants, the theatres!’' Warriors said. 

''The waitresses, the actresses,'' Legend added.

Warriors closed his eyes. ‘'The dragons...’' 

A roar sounded through the air. 

They both stiffened. ‘'The _dragons_?!’' 

Suddenly, Twilight and Wild spot something and they start running. The creature reveals itself to be a gigantic, fire-breathing dragon. It blasts fire right on Warriors’ and Legend's rear end, causing them to shout in pain. As the two run off, they get blasted a few more times. When they catch up with Twilight and Wild, Twilight sees a lake of acid with floating dragon eggs. 

‘'Wait! What is it?’' 

Warriors and Legend cross the acid lake by hopping on the floating eggs. ’'Don't worry. It's perfectly safe,’' Warriors said. 

Twilight and Wild stop at the edge of the lake. Wild pokes his staff in the acid lake, which burned the staff's tip. ‘'Hmmm? Safe?’' he mumbled. He breaks off the charred part of his staff as Twilight pulls him to get themselves to the other side. Warriors and Legend jump on two eggs and nearly lose their balance. ‘'As long as you don't step in it,’' Legend said. 

Twilight had made it to the other side with the two dragons, while Wild carefully crosses the acid lake with Wind helping him. Suddenly, the dragon reappears with a comrade as they both fly toward the heroes. 

‘'Wind!’' Wild nearly slipped of an egg, but with Wind’s help, he hops to another egg. 

‘'Wild, hurry!’' Twilight shouted from the other side of the lake. 

‘'You think this is easy?’' 

As Wild jumps to another egg, another dragon emerges from the acid waterfall and breathes fire. It leaps and causes a tidal wave of acid, allowing Wild to get to the other side. As Twilight gets him back on his feet, the third dragon emerges from the acid lake with its two comrades. As the three dragons chase the heroes, they breathe fire on the trail, which explosively blows up parts of the ground, but they managed to jump away from the fiery breaths. 

‘'Yikes! It's another dragon!’' Legend called out in panic. 

A winged figure emerges from the fog, revealing himself to be the Griffin. 

‘'That's not a dragon, it's a griffin!’' Twilight said. Ganondorf and four of his men emerge from the fog. ‘'And Ganondorf! They found us!’' Twilight looked around for any place to hide. 

‘'Down here!’' Warriors and Legend jump in a wormhole as Twilight, Wild, and Wind follow them. Ganondorf and his men stop to see them gone, he looks around and sees the dragons approaching. They land wildly on their feet as they roar at the villains. Ganondorf prepares for combat. 

One dragon sees him. Ganondorf threw his sword aside and slowly and calmly backs up on the wall and remains still with a glare on his face. As the dragon approached him, it opens its mouth to reveal its sharp teeth and green saliva. Ganondorf rolled his eyes in annoyance and disgust, knowing he is wasting his time and violently punches the dragon hard, causing it to breathe fire in pain. 


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight, Wild, Wind and the two dragons slide down the wormhole. When Warriors and Legend got out, they accidentally landed on a sharp stalactite. 

When Wind and Twilight got out, she scrambled to her feet, but Wild falls on her, knocking her off her feet again. 

‘'Are you sure we’re safe down here?’' Twilight asked. 

‘'It's a lot safer down here than it is up there,’' Legend retorted. He pulls out the sharp rock. ‘'We know all the best escape routes,’' Warriors confirmed. 

‘'We've been dodging those bullies since we were 200 years old,’' Legend said and he threw the rock away. It hit Wild on the head, knocking him down. 

Warriors sighed. ‘'Were we ever that young?’' 

‘'Of course we were, you moron!’' 

‘'I’m not a moron!’' 

‘'Yes, you are!’' 

‘'No, I’m NOT!’' 

‘'With all that bickering, I’m surprised you haven’t fried each other.’' Wild said with irritation. 

Warriors turned to him. ‘'Fried? We can’t even simmer,’' he said and tried to blow fire but a smoke ring was that came out. 

‘'Yeah, you see. Unlike most dragons, he can’t breathe fire or fly. Hmm. Sad, really,’' Legend said. Warriors turned to him in frustration. ‘'Oh excusez-moi, Mr. Self-Denial. But _we_ can’t breathe fire or fly.’' 

‘'Only cause you’re holding me back!’' Legend told him. ‘'If I didn’t have you, I do a lot of things!’' 

_‘'I’d be rocking with the dinos!’'_

_‘'Swinging with the rhinos!’'_

_‘'I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute.’'_

_‘'Legend, they would sing.’'_

_‘'_ _'Cause_ _I would be the dragon king.’'_

_‘'I would love this world without you in it!’'_

_‘'If I didn't have you!’'_

Warriors interrupted him. ‘'If you didn’t have me?’' 

_‘'If I didn't have you!’'_

‘'Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh?’' 

_‘'Oh, what I could be if there was only me!’'_

_‘'Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!’'_

‘'Stop bickering and get your act together!’' 

Warriors perked up. 

_‘'Act? Did someone say act? I can act!’'_

_‘'If only I had_ _seperate_ _parts.’'_

_‘'My career would be the arts.’'_

_‘'I'd be the star of Hyrule.’'_

_‘'You'd be the half that the whole world forgot!’'_

_‘'If I didn't have you!’'_

‘'I should be so lucky.’' 

_‘'If I didn't have you!’'_

‘'Oh, wait, you’d be dead!’' 

_‘'Oh, what I could be if there was only me!’'_

_‘'Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!’'_

_‘'Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!’'_

‘'Trapped! Aah! Trapped!’' 

‘'Stuck here with you for 500 years!’' Legend sighed 

‘'Oh dear, it's learned to count.’' 

‘'If you'd got me a good lawyer I would have split 400 years ago.’' 

‘'Now, listen here, pal! I didn't come here to be insulted!’' Warriors hissed. 

‘'Oh? Where do you usually go?’' 

_‘'I'd be a fire-breathing lizard!’'_

_‘'I'd be one high-flying wizard!’'_

_‘'You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!’'_

_‘'I'm so tired of your nagging!’'_

_‘'And I'm so tired of your bragging!’'_

‘'Without me you'd have no brain. . .’' Legend laughed in victory.   
‘'. . . with which to think!’' 

_‘'I'd be rocking with the_ _dinos._ _’' (If only I had_ _seperate_ _parts)_

_‘'Swinging with the rhinos’'_

_‘'I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute.’' (My career would be the arts)_

_‘'Legend, they would sing.’' (I'd be the star of Hyrule)_

_‘'_ _'Cause_ _I would be the dragon king.’'_

_‘'I would love this world without you in it!’'_

_‘'If I didn't have you!’'_

_‘'If I didn't have you!’'_

_‘'If I didn't have you!’'_

_‘'If I didn't have you!’'_

_‘'Life could be so sweet if these were both my feet!’'_

_‘'What I'd do if I didn't have you!’'_

_‘'Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!’'_

_‘'Well, if I didn't,’'_

_‘'Oh, if I didn't,’'_

_‘'Have you!’'_

‘'Thank you. Thank you, very much.’' 

‘'Warriors’ left the building.’' 

Legend looked up at him. ‘'Hey, you never sang this before, have ya?’' Warriors ignored him and punched him in the face. 

Twilight clapped, then turned. ‘'Come on, Wild.’' 

‘'You don’t need him, honey. Now you got Legend, keeping an eye on ya,’' Legend said. Wild sighed and followed them, an annoyed look on his face. 

Twilight, Wild, Wind, Warriors and Legend have reached the end of the cave, no fog is around, only more trees and clear sky ahead. 

‘'Well, the good news is, we’re out of Dragon Country. The better news is, this is where we say goodbye,’' Wild said with a smile on his face. 

''You can't leave us here! If we try to go back, we'll be banished! Ostracized. Exiled...’' Warriors said, he and Legend turned around ready to head back. ‘'Not to mention kicked out,’' Legend added. Twilight was confused. ‘'Why?’' 

‘'We just broke the dragons' cardinal rule!’' Legend told her. Warriors tilted his head. ‘'What, never wear brown shoes with the blue suit?’' 

Legend grabbed Warriors’ snout. ‘'No, you moron. Never help a human.’' 

‘'Come on, Twilight. We must make camp before dark,’' Wild said, completely done with the two dragons. Warriors perked up. ‘'Camp?’' 

Twilight felt pity for the dragons. ‘'Wild. Let's take them with us. Please,’' she pleaded. 

‘'Oh, I suppose so. But no more singing!’' Wild warned them. 

‘'How about interpretive dance?’' Warriors suggested, taking a dance pose. Twilight giggled at the sight, when all Wild could do was sigh. 

_Ganondorf’s camp_

‘'Dragon a la king!’' Bladebeak walked up to Ganondorf with a plate with dragonmeat on it. He took it and ripped a mouthfull off. Bladebeak nervously took a step back. ‘'It’s such a pleasure, really, from um, chicken.’' 

Ganondorf sighed. ‘'I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing a little girl, a blind man and a _pigeon,_ '' he threw the rest of the meat to the Griffin, who eagerly started eating. ‘'Find them all! And report back to me!’' When the Griffin didn’t respond, Ganondorf grabbed him by the head. ‘'Did you hear me?!’' he hissed in annoyance. 

‘'Sorry, Master. My mouth was full.’' 

‘'Typical! Of all the evil creatures in the world, I had to find one with _table manners_ ,’' Ganondorf mumbled. The Griffin flew off. ‘'And no mistakes! Or I’ll make space on the spit for you,’' he called after him. He turned to Bladebeak. ‘'Hey, useless! Rendezvous with the wagons, and tell them to press on.’' 

The plate Bladebeak was balancing on his head, dropped on the ground and startled him, before he ran off. 

‘'As soon as I have the Master Sword, we’ll join them, and the kingdom will be, mine!’' 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild's Story/ Self Defense in the Forest

‘'I’m starving, all these heroics worked up my appetite!’' Legend complained then he sniffed the air. ‘'Hey. Something smells delicious!’' Warriors nodded. ‘'Ooh, yes. I could whip for a little something.’' 

Wild stopped walking. ‘'Well, here’s where we stop.’' Twilight almost banged into him. ‘'Stop? But what about the Master Sword?’' Wild shook his head. ‘'No one travels through the Forbidden Forest after dark.’' 

Twilight glared at him. ‘'Well, my father Sir Time would have,’' she stated. Wild stiffened. 

Meanwhile by Legend and Warriors... 

A pile of twigs was laying in front of them. ‘'C’mon, baby, C’mon! Light my fire!’' Legend mumbled. 

‘'You know, there’s nothing more pathetic, than a flame-retardant dragon,’' Warriors said, taking the twig from Legend and started rubbing the other twigs. 

‘'Hey, Warriors! You blew fire!’' Legend said. Warriors looked up. ‘'No, no. My mistake, just hot-air!’' Legend hissed. Warriors is about to hit him in the face when suddenly the twigs come to life and started to run away. The two dragons look at each other and then scrambled after the sticks. 

‘'Twilight, I must tell you. I knew your father,’' Wild whispered. 

‘'You did?’' 

Wild lowered his head. ‘'I used to live in Hyrule.’' 

-Flashback- 

‘' I was a stable boy, but I dreamt of becoming a knight,’' 

_Wild looked at his pitchfork, smiling that one day it would be a sword that was resting in his hand._

‘'One evening, there was a fire.,’' 

_Wild rushed into the stable, horses in panic by the fire. He opened the door and let the horses run out of the stable._

‘'I rushed to save all the horses but, well…’' 

_Wild looked up as a horse reared in front of him, slamming its hooves into his eyes. Wild falls down in pain._

‘'I was hurt,’' 

_Wild looks up from where he lay on the ground._

‘'But first, all I could was shapes, then shadows. And finally, my world went black,’' 

_Wild is trying to find himself around, that morning in what is left of the stables. Sir Time saw him, and handed him a stick. Wild has trouble of catching it and holding it._

‘'After I lost my sight, your father was the only one who still believed in me,’' 

_Sir Time begins to train Wild, neither of them noticing that Hyrule and Wind are watching from above._

‘'He told me, that a knight’s strength, comes from a heart, with his loyalty, to the oath of Hyrule.’' 

_Wild, who felt better after what happened, held his staff in front of him, as Sir Time draws out his sword, and held it in front of him._

_‘'United we stand, now, and forever,’'_

-End flashback- 

‘'Any hope I had of becoming a knight, died with him,’' Wild whispered. 

‘'I felt that way too, but I knew he wouldn’t want me to give up. He wouldn’t want you to give up either. You are good as any other knight in Hyrule.’' 

Wild turned to Twilight. ‘'You really think so?’' She gave an assuring smile. 

Meanwhile by Legend and Warriors... 

‘'Hey stick! Come back, come back stick!’' Legend called after the walking twig, he stopped when he heard Wind laugh. He turned to the bird. ‘'I got three words for you birdie: ‘Dinner is served’’' And he grabbed the falcon and swallowed it. A few moments later Wind came back out of Warriors’ mouth. 

Back at Wild and Twilight... 

Wild laid down some leaves, to make a makeshift bed. Wind lands on the branch next to Twilight. ‘'And how did you find Wind?’' she asked. 

‘'I didn’t. When I came to live here, Wind found me. He just appeared one day, as if destiny is watching over me. He taught me all the secrets of the forest. What can hurt you, and what can heal you.’' he said and took a healing purple leaf. ‘'With Wind as my eyes, I can survive anything. Look, I’ll show you.’' 

Wild walked up a deadly plant to demonstrate what he meant. ‘'I take my position, face my fears,’' he said and poked the plant with his stick. It awakened and searched for his target. ‘'And hold my ground, until the last, possible, moment, waiting for Wind’s signal,’' Wind chirps the signal, and Wild moves at the right time as the tongue swings out towards him. ‘'to evade!’' he whacks the tongue on the tip with his staff, making it dizzy. ‘'See. Simple, now you try.’' He handed Twilight his staff. 

‘'All right. No problem,’' she said. 

‘'Take your position.’' 

‘'Take my position.’' 

‘'Face your fears.’' 

‘'Face my fears.’' 

‘'And hold your ground, until the last possible moment.’' 

The plant swinged its tongue at Twilight, who tried to knock it out, but misses. The tongue hits her in the stomach, knocking her backwards into Wild’s arms. Wind chirped. 

Wild chuckled. ‘'Well, you moved too soon,’' Twilight into his sightless blue eyes. ‘'Uh huh.’' 

‘'Stand clear!’' Warriors yelled. ‘'Coming through,’' Legend added. They walked in between Wild and Twilight. ‘'Mind your backs!’' 

Legend turned to Wild. ‘'Nice try buddy!’' While Warriors faced Twilight. ‘'I say Twilight. Do you have a light?’' 

_Ganondorf’s camp_

Ganondorf grabbed a hand full of coal. ‘'When I get my hands on that girl...’' he growled evilly with a menacing smirk on his face and he clutched the coals in his hand. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf injures Wild

Wind flew over a thorn tunnel, chirping in the early dawn wind. 

‘'Wind’s spotted the Master Sword! It must be near! Come on, let’s go!’' Wild said and he and Twilight ran forward. When they reached the tunnel, Wind flew down with the Master Sword’s belt and dropped it Twilight’s hands. She gasped. 

‘'Look! This must be from the Master Sword. But where’s the sword?’' 

‘'Someone must have taken it,’' Wild said and examined a giant footprint with his stick. ‘'or something.’' 

‘'Oh, we’ll never find the Master Sword in time!’' 

‘'If we follow these tracks, we’ll--’' 

‘'Well, this is all your fault.’' 

Wild turned to Twilight. ‘'My fault?’' 

‘'Yes. If we haven’t stopped...’' 

Wind started chirping. Wild raised his hand. ‘'Quiet.’' But Twilight kept talking. 

‘'We should have kept going.’' 

‘'Shh!’' 

‘'I have to save my mother.’' 

‘'Please, I need to hear,’' Wild whispered. 

Wind screeched, and without warning, an arrow suddenly came out of nowhere from the left, and grazed Wild on the side. He groaned in pain fell on the ground. 

‘'Wild!’' Twilight yelled. 

Ganondorf and his men started running towards them. ‘'Get him!’' 

‘'No!’' 

Ganondorf approached Wild, Wind flies in screeching and he grabbed his staff and knocks Ganondorf into his henchmen. Twilight rushes forward and helped Wild up and escorts him to safety. 

A spike slinger thug, follows behind, cutting many vines. This woke up the creatures, who whacks their hands to the ground, Warriors and Legend narrowly dodged them and continued to run to safety. 

Twilight turned around to see Ganondorf running up with his sword, yelling, she lays Wild down to recover, and grabs a vine before she hooped it onto one of the creature’s arm. As Ganondorf and his henchmen are near the creature, Twilight pulled it, making the creature to trap him and his gang with its hand. 

Twilight then ran back to escort Wild to somewhere safe, as Ganondorf and his men yell and scream. 

‘'We’re trapped!’' 

_At the wagons_

Malon stares out of the window towards the moon _._

‘'My daughter. Please be safe,’' she whispered. Bladebeak looked on sadly, then jumps up in fright as he heard a growl. Malon turned around suddenly as one of Ganondorf’s ironmen enter the wagon. 

‘'Nobody can stop Ganondorf’s plans to take over Hyrule,’' he said and left. Malon raised her head. ‘'You don't know my daughter!’' then she stared out of the wagon again, it started raining. 

_Forbidden Forest_

Rain and thunder had broken out. 

Twilight escorted Wild to a nearby cave, and gently lays him down against a rock. Twilight sees a purple healing plant and takes a leaf and placed it against Wild’s wound. 

‘'Please, don’t die. I can’t do this on my own,’' she whispered. ‘'I’m sorry. It’s all my fault that you were hurt, I was rambling on when I should have been quiet. I’m no help to anyone.’' 

Wild turned his head around, and gently shushes her. Twilight turns around and holds his hand. 

‘'You’re wrong,’' Wild gently whispers. 

Twilight breaks down in tears. Wild wipes them away. 

_‘'Look at the sky, tell me what do you see?’'_

_‘'Just close your eyes and describe it to me.’'_

_‘'The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight.’'_

_‘'That’s what I see through your eyes.’'_

Twilight smiled. 

_‘'I see the heavens, each time that you’ll smile.’'_

_‘'I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles.’'_

Wild tried to get up, but couldn’t. The leaf then suddenly dissolves and evaporate magically into his wound, healing it and mending his tunic. 

_‘'Then suddenly I know what life is worthwhile.’'_

_‘'That’s what I see through your eyes.’'_

Twilight smiled and hugged Wild in relief; he returned the embrace heartwarmingly. 

_‘'That's what I see through your eyes.’'_

It had stopped raining outside the cave, Twilight helped Wild on his feet and they enter the starlit nightsky. 

_‘'Here in the night.’'_

_‘'I see the sun.’'_

_‘'Here in the dark, our two hearts are one.’'_

Twilight jumped on a field, which caused parts of it to rise each step she takes. She falls backwards but Wild catches her. 

_‘'It's out of our hands.’'_

_‘'And we can't stop what we have begun.’'_

_‘'And love just took me by surprise.’'_

_‘'Looking through your eyes.’'_

Warriors cried in joy. Legend sighed in annoyance and takes a leaf from a nearby plant and held it above his head to stay dry. Twilight and Wild walked through an area of tongue plants. 

_‘'I see a night I wish it could last forever.’'_

Wild poked the plant with his stick, and showed Twilight how to defend herself against the plants. He lifts his stick in the air and lowers it in front of Twilight, who grabs hold of it. The plant swung its tongue at them. Wild helped her to dodge the tongue properly and at the right time _._

_‘'I see the world that we meant to see together.’'_

After Wild had finished teaching Twilight the skills, she raises his stick, but Wild lowered it behind her back, smiling. Wind flies in and grabs droplets of water with his wings and formed the three interlocked triangles around them which stayed in mid-air. 

_‘'And it is so much, more that I remember.’'_

_‘'More than I remember.’'_

_‘'More than I have known.’'_

The three triangles changed back into water-droplets and fell down. 

_‘'Here in the night, I see the sun.’'_

Legend poked one of plants making it swing forward, hitting Warriors in the face. Twilight breaks out laughing, soon joined by Wild. 

_‘'Here in the dark.’'_

_‘'Our two hearts are one.’'_

Another plant swung its tongue at Warriors and Legend. They tried to dodge them but failed miserably. Two plants wrap their tongues around them. One of them kissed Warriors. Twilight and Wild laugh and they continued to walk on. 

_‘'It's out of our hands.’'_

_‘'And we can't stop what we have begun.’'_

_‘'And love just took me by surprise.’'_

_‘'Looking through your eyes.’'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ogre

‘'Well master... We lost them again,’' the Griffin murmured, a nervous smile appearing on his face. Ganondorf pulled the beast down and raised his fist, ready to pounce. The Griffin closed his eyes in fear waiting for the pain to come. When it didn’t come, he slowly opened an eye and glanced at Ganondorf, who is staring at the footprints. ‘'Ah, that’s where they went.’' 

_Back at Wild and Twilight_

‘'Uh-oh.’' 

‘'What is it?’' 

‘'We’ve lost the tracks.’' Twilight turned to Wild. Suddenly a loud noise echoed through the fog. Warriors and Legend look around nervously. 

‘’Please tell me that was your stomach,’' Twilight said, voice slightly shaking with fear. 

‘'Mm-umm, just an ogre,’' Wild said nonchalantly. 

‘'Ogre?!’' Warriors looked around, looking for the enormous beast. 

‘'Well, see ya! Good luck! Have a nice life! Whatever's left of it...’' Legend said and he and Warriors started to walk away. 

‘'What's so scary about ogres?’' Twilight asked. Then an enormous rib-cage fell down. She and Wild dodged it and Twilight had found her answer. 

‘'Their appetite!’' Warriors whispered. Legend gasped. ‘'Oh no! I think it's Uncle Yorick!’' Warriors picked up a dragon-skull. ‘'Alas poor Yorick! I knew him well,’' he said. 

Wind chirped a warning and then a giant foot was about to land on the ground. 

‘'Quick! Get out of the way!’' Wild yelled and they jumped out of reach. Twilight looked up at the ogre passing them, the scabbard of the Master Sword fell off with the moss. Twilight grabbed the scabbard and looked at the place where the ogre had disappeared. 

‘'It's the scabbard from the Master Sword!’' she said. ‘'He does have the sword.’' 

Twilight, Wild and Wind started to make their way to the cave, followed by Warriors and Legend. They enter and are engulfed in darkness; rats are crawling everywhere. 

‘'Ogres sleeping during the day, we wait for him to fall asleep, then we grab the sword,’' Wild whispered. 

‘'Devine ‘we’?’' Warriors asked. 

‘'Shhh, quiet. The slightest noise and we're finished.’' 

Warriors didn’t pay any attention to Wild’s warning. ‘'Oooh, charming place. I must get the name of his decorator.’' 

‘'What's he doing?’' Wild asked. Twilight carefully poked her head around the corner. ‘'I can’t see him.’' 

‘'He’s here. I can smell him,’' Wild said. Suddenly the cave shook, stones and moss moving. Twilight gasped. ‘'You’re right. He’s here.’' 

‘'Where’s the Master Sword?’' Wild asked. Twilight peeked around the corner. ‘'He’s using it as a toothpick!’' 

‘'Tell me when he falls asleep,’' Wild said. The cave shook right after Wild closed his mouth. 

‘'Let me guess, he fell asleep,’' Legend told the group. ‘'Describe the layout,’' Wild told Twilight. She examens the area and her gaze fell on the Master Sword. She looked up and saw a ledge right above the sword. ‘'There’s a ledge, that hangs just above the sword. But it must be a 20-foot drop.’' 

Wild nodded and put his staff next to Legend. He used it to measure his height before walking away again. Warriors and Legend looked at each other with confusion, but followed anyway. 

Warriors and Legend’s tail are hooked around the rock that lays on the ledge. Wild’s feet are being hold by the dragons, while Twilight had her legs hooked on Wild’s staff, reaching for the sword. 

‘'Lower down. More!’' 

They didn’t notice Ganondorf entering in the cave. 

‘'Hey, boss! Look! It’s the Mast...’' one of the thugs shouted, but got a mace ball shoved in his face. 

‘'Shush!’' Ganondorf ordered. ‘'I hate ogres. Walk this way.’' He beckoned his thugs to follow him to the ledge. They tip-toe behind him, but the metal gives them away. 

Warriors looked up at the noise. ‘'Oh, no! It’s him!’' he half-whispered and let go off Wild’s foot. 

‘'Hey!’' 

Warriors quickly took hold again. ‘'Oops.’' 

Because of the lost balance, Wild’s grip on his staff loosened, making Twilight fall. Her feet managed to stay hooked on the staff, luckily. 

Ganondorf climbed on his Griffin, ready to fly off. Dust flew in the air as the Griffin was ready to take off. ‘'Ah-ah-ahh-CHOOO!’' 

Everyone stiffened. 

The ogre opened his eye at the sudden noise. Twilight felt a slight flash of panic. ‘'Uh-oh. Nap's time over! Quick, swing me back and forth!’' she told Wild. He started moving the staff. Twilight looked in the ogre’s eye. ‘'You're getting very sleepy, sleepy,’' Twilight murmured. 

‘'Can you reach it?’' Wild asked. Twilight grabbed the Master Sword. ‘'I’ve got it!’' she exclaimed. 

Warriors and Legend pull Wild and Twilight back up. Ganondorf and the Griffin fly off again, trying to steal the sword, but the ogre, still groggy, yawned in front of them, making them fall to the ground. Wild, Twilight, Wind, Warriors and Legend ran for the exit. The three thugs tried to follow them only to be squashed by the ogre’s hand. He changed sleeping position, Ganondorf and Griffin are trying to scramble away from the ogre’s butt that came closer, but weren’t fast enough. 

‘'The ogre’s butt!’' Ganondorf hissed from under the butt. The Griffin gave a nervous smile. ‘'Well, master. At least things can't get any worse,’' he said. The ground started shaking. Ganondorf looked at the Griffin. ‘'Wanna bet?’' 

The group rushed toward the exit when they suddenly heard a big fart. Two seconds later, Ganondorf and Griffin flew over them, launched away by the ogre. They crashed face-first into a wall. The group rushed past them, entering daylight. 

‘'Seize them,’' Ganondorf said in a high-pitched voice. 

‘'Yes, Master.’' 

Warriors and Legend emerge from the tunnel, skidding to a halt on the very edge of the cliff. 

‘'There is no way out!’' Legend said. 

‘'Well, there’s one way out. You’ll have to fly!’' Twilight told him. Warriors turned to her. ‘'We can’t fly! We’ve explained that before our song.’' 

Twilight and Wild crashed into them, falling down. 

‘'Houston, we have a..... PROBLEM!’' Legend yelled, his voice echoing as the group fell down. Ganondorf and his henchmen, slid to a halt at the edge. ‘'After you,’' Ganondorf said smoothly before pushing the henchmen off. 

Wind chirped and flew toward Ganondorf. The Griffin narrowed his eyes and flew after the falcon. Wind turned and flew around Ganondorf, who tried to hit him with his sword. The Griffin, who was far too fixed on his revenge, noticed on the last second that he was aiming right at his master. He had no time to dodge and crashed into the ledge, it crumbled under Ganondorf’s feet and then he fell down as the ground disappeared under him. 

Twilight, Wild, Warriors and Legend were still sliding down, Ganondorf on their heels. Warriors and Legend yelling warnings. 

‘'Ladies and Gentlemen: Please put your seats in the upright position!’' Warriors yelled. 

‘'Assume the crash position and hope you don't smell your socks! Tray tables up and put away your sandwiches!’' Legend added. 

‘'Turbulence!’' 

‘'Hold on, gang. I think we're going in.’' 

‘'Help! Mayday! Mayday!’' 

Warriors grabbed a branch, preventing to crash into a stone wall. Ganondorf and his men weren’t as lucky and crashed in the wall. 

Warriors and Legend’s tail started to catch due to friction from the slide down. 

‘'We know you do have a choice, so thank you for flying Dragon Air! Ow! OW! OWW!!’' Warriors shouted in half-pain, but the fire was extinguished as the group landed in a small lake. Wild flew off in the water, but Twilight managed to stay on the dragons. Legend looked at her in frustration and annoyance. ‘'Tell you what, next time you try to fly, and we'll hold on,’' he said. 

‘'We did it. We did it! I can't believe it! We did it!’' Twilight cheered, holding the sword in the air, a big smile on her face, not noticing Legend’s comment. 

Wild chuckled slightly. ‘'Congratulations.’' 

Twilight took the sword from its scabbard. ‘'So, this is the Master Sword,’' she whispered, inspecting the sword. Warriors and Legend started squabbling about who could hold the sword first. 

‘'Can I hold it? Give it to me!’' 

‘'Please, let me hold it. Me!’' 

Wild turned to them. ‘'No! The Master Sword only belongs in the hands of Sky,’' he told them and walked away. 

‘'Come on, Twilight.’' 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Forbidden Forest

‘'Wild, do you think my mother is safe?’' Twilight asked as she and others walk to the end of the Forbidden Forest. 

‘'If she’s anything like you, I’m sure she’s fine,’' Wild assured her. ‘'We must hurry. There isn’t much time left.’' 

Meanwhile, Warriors and Legend were day-dreaming about their first visit to Hyrule. 

‘'First dragons to enter Hyrule! We’ll be famous!’' Legend said. Warriors nodded. ‘'I can see us on the poster now! ‘Presenting... The wonderful Warriors!... And his little head, Legend.’' 

Wind chirped and flew to the light that shone through the leaves of the forest. Twilight lightened up. ‘'Wild, up ahead. The sky.’' 

‘'The end of the Forbidden Forest.’' 

Twilight started running forward, trying to pull Wild with her, but he stopped. Wild let go off her hand and smiled. ‘'It’s okay. Go on ahead.’' Twilight smiled and ran off again. 

‘'I’ll be...’' Wild murmured, his smile fading. ‘'...right behind you.’' 

Warriors and Legend were still arguing. ‘'Why don’t you shut up?’' Legend said. ‘'How ‘bout ‘Legend, and his obnoxious talking wart?!’' 

Wild walked past them and swung his staff. ‘'Knock it off,’' he growled. The dragons dodged the staff just in time. Legend looked at Warriors in confusion. ‘'I don’t know what’s eating this guy?’' 

Warriors answered his question. ‘'Envy poor lad.’' 

Wind flew through a gap that led him to the daylight. Twilight pushed away a branch and saw Hyrule in the distance. Her eyes widened in amazement. ‘'Hyrule,’' she murmured and left the forest, followed by Warriors and Legend. Wild stayed in the shadows. Twilight turned to him. ‘'Oh, Wild. It’s so beautiful.’' 

Wild sighed. Twilight’s eyes filled with sadness. ‘'I wish you could see it,’' she said. Wild walked up to her and gave her the Master Sword. ‘'I have seen it,’' he said. ‘'And it was no place for me.’' 

‘'Wild, what’s wrong?’' 

‘'Take the Master Sword to Sky, you don’t have much time.’' Wild turned to the forest again and disappeared in the shadows. Twilight ran after him. ‘'But we’ll deliver the sword together!’' she protested. Wild shook his head. ‘'No, you’ll deliver it. I, I don’t belong in that world.’' He walked off again. ‘'Come on, Wind.’' 

Twilight stared after him. ‘'But you belong in mine,’' she whispered. She turned and walked towards Hyrule while Wild disappeared in the forest, Wind flying around him. 

_‘'Like every tree,’'_

_‘'Stands on its own,’'_

_‘'Reaching for the sky,’'_

_‘'I stand alone,’'_

Wind chirps and flew around him, as trying to lead Wild back out of the forest. Wild turned to the falcon. 

‘'You don’t understand. In Hyrule, she’d only see me through their eyes. Not a knight. Not a man. Not anything...’' 

_‘'I share my world,’'_

_‘'With no-one else,’'_

_‘'All by myself,’'_

_‘'I stand...... Alone.’'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf takes the Master Sword

‘'Forget about him. You're better off alone. He walks funny. He even looks funny.  People'd throw darts at him,’' Legend told Twilight, trying to cheer her up, or at least, that’s what he thought. Warriors glared at him. ‘'How can you be so cold-blooded?’'

‘'I’m a reptile.’'

‘'Eurgh! Listen, you Jurassic twit! Twilight deserves someone who loves her,’' Warriors began. ‘'Someone... who’ll hold her in his arms.’' He hugs Legend. ‘'Who’ll run his fingers through her hair,’' Warriors continued, running a finger over Legend’s head. He bent down and looked Legend right in the eye. ‘'Look deeply in her eyes, and make her feel like a real woman!’'

Warriors kisses Legend full on the lips, Legend splutters and Warriors immediately pulled back, feeling nauseous and starts gagging while Legend yelled: ‘'I GOT YOUR TONGUE ON MY GUMS!’'

Twilight walked on, not noticing the dragons arguing behind her. She looked sadly at the Master Sword, remembering the journey she and Wild had made to retrieve it. She stopped. 

‘'I’m going back for Wild.’'

Twilight turned back to the forest, but a shadow loomed over her. She looks behind her and before she could do anything, the mace-wielding thug put chains around her, making it impossible for her to run away. 

‘'I’ll take that.’'

Twilight looked up at the source of the voice and recognizes Ganondorf. He takes the Master Sword and smiled. ‘'Oh, the Master Sword! Mine! Forever!’' He looks down on Twilight. ‘'You’ve been quite annoying... for a girl,’' he said. 

‘'Anyway, cheer up! When we get to Hyrule, we’ll be kissed by the world’s most beautiful woman!’' Warriors said. 

‘'Right. We’re a giant lizard with two heads! Dream on,’' Legend murmured. He and Warriors stop in track when they see Twilight captured by Ganondorf, who was holding the Master Sword.

‘'Hel...!’' Warriors yelled, but Legend quickly clamped his mouth shut and they run behind a stone, watching the scene without being spotted. 

‘'I’ve been waiting ten years to hold this sword! And now I can make sure I can hold it forever,’' Ganondorf said evilly and grabbed a potion. ‘'Prepare for the dawning...’' He uncorks the bottle and puts a drop on his hand and on the hilt of the Master Sword. ‘'OF A  ** NEW AGE! ** ’'

‘'NO!’' Twilight yelled.

Flames begin to shoot upwards, creating a cloud of green smoke above Ganondorf’s head. A green comet shoots past Twilight and the iron henchmen. Legend pulls Warriors’ head down as a green comet flew past.  Bladebeak jumps in the wagon, scared and hides behind the curtains. The Griffin smirks. ‘'Chicken.’'

The green smoke and clouds had reduced to a small green flame on Ganondorf’s hand. He blows the flame out to reveal that his arm was now merged with the Master Sword. The blue glow the sword always held, was gone. 

‘'It’s hot!’' Ganondorf said, still blowing the tiny flames out.

Twilight lowered her head in defeat. Ganondorf walked up to her. ‘'Don’t worry, little girl. I can make sure Sky gets it back. Or gets it  _ in  _ the back!’' Ganondorf laughed and walked away. ‘'As the case may be. Throw her in the wagon.’' One of the henchmen, hurled Twilight in the wagon.

‘'Twilight?’'

Twilight looked up. ‘'Mother?’'

Malon pulled her daughter into a tight hug. ‘'Oh, thank heavens thank you’re safe.’'

Twilight felt tears pricking in her eyes. ‘'I failed you mother, and now, Hyrule will be lost,’' she murmured softly. 

‘'No, dear, you were brave.’'

Ganondorf’s shadow loomed over them. ‘'What a touching reunion. But all this love makes me nauseous. And you have a job to do Malon. Remember, if you don’t,’' he warned her.

Malon is pulled out of the wagon by two of Ganondorf’s henchmen. Malon looked over her shoulder at Twilight. ‘'Don’t lose hope,’' she murmured.

Legend and Warriors had made it back to forest and found Wild. 

‘'I say, Wild, something  awful’s happened!’' Warriors told him, but was ignored.

‘'Yeah, don’t just stand here. We can explain!’' Legend tried, but he, also, was ignored.

The dragons kept talking even though they could expect to be ignored... Again.

‘'Twilight’s been captured!’' Warriors said and Wild stopped walking. ‘'And Ganondorf’s got the Master Sword!’' Legend added.

Wild turned to them. ‘'What?’' He started walking in the opposite direction, out of the forest. ‘'Take me to her! Come on, Wind.’'

‘'They’d be halfway Hyrule by now!’' Legend said in slight despair. Warriors nodded. ‘'Legend’s right. We’d have to fly there to get there on time.’' They both walked past Wild, not noticing that their wings started to flap, making them fly. 

‘'Ganondorf drives me nuts! He makes me so mad and angry!’' Warriors growled.

‘'He’s definitely a bitch! A giant bitch!’' Legend hissed.

Wind sees the dragons fly and flew back to Wild inform him about the event. Warriors and Legend were still growling.

‘'That foul barbarian! Wait till we get our hands on him. I’ll tear him limb from limb!’'

‘'Yeah, we’ll show him a thing or two. Won’t we?’'

‘'Yes, we darn well will!’'

Wild swings his staff under the dragons to confirm they were in fact flying. ‘'You’re flying!’' he said in surprise.

Warriors and Legend look down at the ground, noticing that Wild was right and they  _ were _ flying.

‘'Gosh, he’s right! We are flying!’' Warriors said. 

‘'I did it! I’m great! I love me! I did it!’' Legend cheered. Warriors hit him on the head. ‘'Excuse me, Egomaniac. You mean  _ I  _ did it,’' he corrected him. Legend shook his head. ‘'No. No!’' They were unaware that their wings stopped flapping when they started arguing again. They fell down in a mud pool, splattering mud everywhere. Wild flinched as he also got a splat on him. 

‘'Don’t you get it?’' Wild said in annoyance-anger. ‘'The only reason you can’t fly is because you can’t agree on anything. There must be something you can agree on. You both love Twilight, don’t you?’' 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos in Hyrule/ To the rescue

Dark storm clouds cover the bright blue sky. The wagons were heading to Hyrule. 

Knights guarding the gate looked up at the sound of wood moving on stone. ‘'Wagons approaching!’' one of the knights yelled. 

Ganondorf pulled the black coat closer to him, trying to disguise himself as much as possible. He matched his pace at the speed of Malon and bend over her from his horse. ‘'Not a word,’' he whispered. ‘'And let's all keep our heads, shall we?’' 

Malon turned around to look in the wagon. 

One of Ganondorf’s thugs had tied Twilight’s hands together and held a sharp blade close to her neck. He laughed evilly. 

Malon gasped and turned back to the front again. 

‘'It's Lady Malon, lower the bridge at once!’' a guard yelled. 

After a few seconds the drawbridge lowered and landed hard on the ground, clouds of dust flying in the air. 

Ganondorf grinned and entered Hyrule, followed by the wagons. 

Sky sat on his bed in his room, feeling helpless with his arm in a sling. He heard a knock and a knight came in. 

‘'Pardon me, my king. Lady Malon has payed us a surprise visit’'. 

''Ah, good,’' Sky said and rises from his bed. ‘'Tell her I'll receive her at the round table’'. 

Ganondorf carefully looked around to check the civilians. No one seems to notice him. He smiled. So far, his plan worked. 

One of the wagon’s wheel goes over a rock, causing it to jolt. Twilight didn’t waste a second to use this opportunity. She hit the thug’s legs under him away. He fell through the floor and scraped himself on the stone floor beneath him. 

Twilight dodged the claws that struck the floor and managed to sit on her knees. She turned to Bladebeak and made a small hint to help her. 

Bladebeak understood the hint and smiled. ‘'Ah! Bladebeak, at your service!’' he said and chopped the rope around Twilight’s wrists. 

Twilight bursted from the wagon. ‘'Hey! It's a trap!’' she yelled. 

The residents stiffened in fright and the knights took out their swords. 

‘'ATTACK!’' Ganondorf’s war cry echoed in the air. He charged forward on his horse and threw away the black coat, revealing himself. 

The thugs appeared from the wagons and charged as well. They sliced through the knights, who had no chance against them. 

‘'SEAL OFF THE CASTLE!’' Ganondorf yelled and entered the castle. 

The thugs blocked the entrance as soon as Ganondorf had made his way in the castle. Knights were charging forward with spears, but were swiped away by the thugs as if they were nothing but air. 

‘'Ganondorf has breached the castle keep,’' a knight said. ‘'The king is still inside!’' 

Twilight looked at the front doors blocked by the thugs, she couldn’t enter the castle that way. She looked up at the tower’s scaffolding. An idea popped up in her in mind. She turned to her mother. ‘'Mother, I must help the King’’. 

Bladebeak grinned. ‘'Don't worry, we'll be fine!’' he said. 

Twilight made her way on the ramparts and tried to run across the scaffolding to enter the castle. She looked up at the screeching of the Griffin. She jumped forward just as the Griffin destroyed the scaffoldings. 

Two thugs came from both sides of Twilight and corner her, forcing her to step on the rampart’s edge. 

Twilight loses her balance and falls down, when she suddenly feels a staff in her back, she looked back and sees Wild standing on the now flying Warriors and Legend. ‘'Wild! You came back!’' 

‘'Heads up!’' Wild said and jumped down, Twilight dodges in time as Warriors and Legend swing their tail, swiping the thugs off the rampart. 

‘’Sorry I'm late. I hate flying coach’'. Wild chuckled. 

Twilight took a step closer and hugged Wild. She then looked at the dragons. ‘'You're flying!’' 

Warriors nodded. ‘'Yes, we are frequent fliers now!’' 

Sky had made his to the Round Table. ‘'Malon?’' 

Ganondorf sat in Sky’s broken chair and smiled. ‘'Ta-da!’' 

‘'Ganondorf!’' Sky growled. 

‘'Pleased to see me?’' 

Sky heard the sound of wood blocking the door. He looked around for a weapon and took a nearby spear. 

‘'A spear?’' Ganondorf chuckled. ‘'How stone age! A king would hold a nobler weapon! A king would hold-’' he pulled the cape off and showed the Master Sword. ‘'-the Master Sword!’' 

‘'Where's Ganondorf?’' Wild asked Twilight. 

‘’He has the king trapped inside, there's no way in!’' 

‘'The King...’' Wild breathed. ‘'Wait, I know a way! Through the stables!’' 

The Griffin suddenly appeared and was about to pounce on them, but Wind quickly attacked the beast. The Griffin shook his head and flew after the falcon. 

Twilight looked around and saw more thugs coming. ‘'Give me your hand,’' she said to Wild. She looked down and spotted a haystack cart beneath them. ‘'Jump!’' 

Wild and Twilight jumped down. Twilight landed in the hay and Wild on the front of the cart. He took the reins and the horse charges off. ‘'Wild, what are you doing?’' Twilight asked in slight panic. 

‘'I'm driving!’’ Wild said cheerfully, even though he had no clue where he was going. 

‘'Do you think that's a good idea?’' 

‘'No problem! Hang on!’' 

‘'Wild, Wild, on your left!’' Twilight yelled, but Wild went right instead. ‘'Your other left... No, Wild, right! Right!’' 

‘'Coming through!’' Wild yelled. 

‘'Look out!’' 

The hay catched on fire. 

‘'Look out!’' Wild yelled again. The cart crashes, sending Twilight and Wild to land on bags of flour. Wild chuckled. ‘'See? That wasn't so bad, was it?’' he asked. Twilight sighed. 

Ganondorf threw the injured Sky on the table. 

‘'So many memories in this room. Makes me want to puke,’' Ganondorf hissed. He climbed on the table and towered over Sky. ‘'You said everyone at this table was equal. Well, I have something sweeter: Revenge!’' 

Wild opened up a tile and made his way in the tunnel. ‘'These tunnels lead to the Round Table,’' he whispered, voice echoing in the darkness. 

‘'I can't see’', Twilight said, fear edging her voice. 

‘'Don't worry. I'll be your eyes,’' Wild softly said and led Twilight through the darkness. 

Meanwhile outside, the Griffin had taken hold of Wind, the flacon struggling in the Griffin’s claws. 

‘'Finally, Silver wings. You're mine,’' the Griffin growled when suddenly he was yanked back. 

‘'Excuse me?’' Warriors said as he holds the Griffin’s tail. 

‘'Pick on somebody ya own side!’' Legend hissed to the Griffin. He then turned to Warriors. ‘'Let's barbecue this bully!’' 

Warriors nodded. ‘'I couldn't agree more,’' he said. 

The Griffin was about to eat Wind, when Warriors and Legend took a deep breath and blew fire at it. 

The Griffin screeched in pain and let go off Wind, who fell down the sky. 

Warriors and Legend swooped down and catched the falcon. ‘'Hang on little birdie!’' Legend said and stroked Wind with his thumb, before he and Warriors took off to chase the Griffin away by repeatedly breathe fire at him. 


	15. Chapter 15

Wild and Twilight pushed a floor tile away, making a passageway into the Round Table Room. 

Twilight gasps when she spotted Ganondorf, he swept aimlessly around, trying to strike Sky down but even with a wounded arm, Sky could dodge most of blows. 

''I'm gonna have more fun of getting rid of you, than when I got rid of Sir Time!'' Ganondorf laughed. 

Twilight clenched her fists angrily after hearing Ganondorf's gloat. She looks up and spotted a wooden beam. She begins to climb up a scaffolding. 

''I may not survive...'' Sky began. 

''Twilight, no!'' Wild whispered when he noticed she was gone. 

''... but you'll never destroy the ideals of Hyrule!'' Sky shouted 

''Well, I got to start somewhere,'' Ganondorf said and swung the Master Sword at the King, but Sky acted quickly and rolled away. Ganondorf wielded the Master Sword in the air and grabbed Sky merciless by his collar and pulled him up. ''Say hello to your new king!'' 

''You're no king!'' Sky hissed through gritted teeth 

''You're right! Perhaps, I'm... more of A GOD!'' Ganondorf yelled and threw Sky across the table. 

''Hey, Ganondorf!'' Twilight yelled. 

Ganondorf turned around ''You!'' 

''I will not serve a false king!'' Twilight said and swings down on the beam. It knocked Ganondorf off the table straight through the window, shattering it into tiny pieces of glass. 

Twilight and Ganondorf fell down on the tiled floor behind the circles of the stones. 

Twilight shook her head scrambled to her feet, she took a step back and glanced for a second to the stones. She looks forward again and held her eyes on Ganondorf as he also stood up, glaring at her with rage in his eyes. 

''You're in the way, just like your father!'' Ganondorf growled. ''Since, you're dying to be like him!'' He swings the Master Sword at a pilar where Twilight hid. She dodged just in time, making sparks fly up from the pilar. 

Twilight rolled toward the stone and slowly stood up, using the stone for support, the magic swirling around her fingers. 

''Let's see if I can help you out!'' Ganondorf was about to strike when he noticed Wild approaching from behind him. Ganondorf turned and sliced Wild's staff in half with the Master Sword. The two halves of the staff landed with a thud on the ground. Wild fell to knees and moved his hands around, trying desperately to find his staff. He didn't notice Ganondorf walking up to him. 

'' _Oopsie Daisy_ You'll probably needed that!'' Ganondorf grabbed Wild by his hair and hurled him to Twilight who caught him and held him up. ''Where's you pigeon, now?'' Ganondorf growled. 

''Hold your ground, until the last possible moment,'' Twilight whispered. 

Wild nodded. ''Yes,'' he whispered. ''And you'll give me the signal.'' 

Ganondorf towered over Twilight and Wild, ready to strike down the sword. ''Two for the price of one! This must be my lucky day!'' 

''Now!'' Twilight said and she and Wild both took steps back, letting Ganondorf strike the Master Sword in the stones rather than their bodies. 

''Oh no, the stone!'' Ganondorf gasped and he tried to pull the sword out, but with it attached to his body he couldn’t free himself, since he is not the rightful king. He screeched in pain as the stone's magic flew through his arm. 

A lightning stroked down on the Master Sword. A beam of bright light came from the stone and send a shock-wave of magic over the kingdom. The henchmen turned back to their normal form and Bladebeak became a cucco once again. 

A wave of light separated Warriors and Legend from each other. They inspected their new form. 

''Hey!'' 

''Hey!'' 

They looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. Then they made a final decision and with the next magic shock-wave they conjoined. 

Sky looked at his arm when the shock-wave blew away his sling from his wounded arm. It was healed, the wound had faded away. He smiled now he could use his arm again. 

Meanwhile, back at the magic stone, the light beam flashed rapidly as lightning continues to strike Ganondorf's arm. 

Ganondorf is laughing away as the light beam is blowing off his shoulder pads and his armor plates. His mechanical arm is being dismantled, and he turned to charcoal black. 

After the last armor plate was blown off from Ganondorf, a ball of green light bursted out of his chest and Ganondorf disintegrated into smoke from chest to toe, whilst his arm is dismantled completely with the fused hand, leaving only the Master Sword in the stone where lightning is now striking the hilt. 

The light beam fades away as the Master Sword's hilt turns from black back to sunlight-gold. 

Twilight watched as the light beam and the flashing on the stone fades away. There were only clouds of smoke left above the stone. 

Then, something fell from the sky and landed back on earth. The smoke cleared, revealing that it is one of Ganondorf's shoulder pads. 

Twilight ran up to Wild and hugged him as Warriors and Legend land into the circle of stones and Wind came flying up to them. They all watched as Sky steps out from the castle and walks up to the stone. 

Sky draws the Master Sword out of the stone and holds it in the air, the sword reflecting the sunlight in a beautiful golden flare. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just knighted

Twilight entered the chamber of the Round Table. She wore a white dress and had a flower crown in her hair. She slowly made her way down the stone stairs and made her way to Wild and Sky who stood at the glass window. 

''Twilight?'' a voice whispered. 

Twilight stopped and turned to her mother. 

''You forgot this,'' Malon whispered and gave Twilight Time's shield. ''Take it, it's yours.'' 

''I dub thee: Sir Wild,'' Sky said and tapped the Master Sword on Wild who knelt before the King. ''I dub thee: Lady Twilight. Sky tapped the Master Sword on Twilight who also knelt. ''Thank you for saving Hyrule,'' he continued. ''You have reminded us that the kingdom's strength is not based on a king, but the strength of the people. From this day forward, you'll will both sit as Knights of the Round Table!'' 

Twilight stood up and gasped in joy as the others cheered around her. Music started to play and the crowd started to dance. 

Twilight handed her shield to Sky and took Wild's hand. ''Isn't this everything you've ever wanted?'' 

''Hmmmm, not quite... Everything,'' Wild murmured. He pulled Twilight to him and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes. 

Warriors and Legend watched in awe. Teary eyed. 

Warriors made kissing noises to Legend, but the other pushed him back. 

''Hey! Don't even think about it!'' Legend warned. 

Wind flew to Hyrule and landed on the wizard's arm, who started stroking the falcon's wings. 

''Well done, Wind.'' 

Twilight pulled back from Wild's kiss and smiled. She gave Wild his new staff and together they ran away. Both with a bright smile. 

A horse ran over a sandy path. Twilight sat on front with Wild behind her. The wind flew through their hair as they set out into the fields, a piece of wood hung behind the horse. 

_"Just Knighted"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done!  
> I wanted it to be done before the next year!  
> Hope you enjoyed it and I wish you a Happy (Hopefully Coronafree) New Year!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on the movie: The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot.


End file.
